Peter Pan (film)
Peter Pan is the fourteenth full-length animated feature film in the Disney canon. It was the last Disney animated film to use the RKO Radio Pictures logo in 1953. Plot In Edwardian London, in the neighborhood of Bloomsbury, George and Mary Darling's preparations to attend a party are disrupted by the antics of the boys, John and Michael, acting out a story about Peter Pan and the pirates that was told to them by their older sister, Wendy. Their father angrily declares that Wendy has gotten too old to continue staying in the nursery with them, and it's time for her to grow up. That night they are visited in the nursery by Peter Pan himself, who teaches them to fly with the help of his pixie friend, Tinker Bell, and takes them with him to the island of Never Land. A ship of pirates is anchored off Never Land, commanded by Captain Hook with his sidekick Mr. Smee. Hook boldly plots to take revenge upon Peter Pan for cutting off his hand, but he trembles when the crocodile that ate it arrives; it now stalks him hoping to taste more. The crew's restlessness is interrupted by the arrival of Peter and the Darlings. The children easily evade them, and despite a trick by jealous Tinker Bell to have Wendy killed, they meet up with the Lost Boys: six lads in animal-costume pajamas, who look to Peter as their leader. John and Michael set off with the Lost Boys to find the island's Indians, who instead capture them, believing them responsible for taking the chief's daughter Tiger Lily. Meanwhile, Peter takes Wendy to see the mermaids, where they see that Hook and Smee have captured Tiger Lily, to coerce her into revealing Peter's hideout. Peter and Wendy free her, and Peter is honored by the tribe. Hook then plots to take advantage of Tinker Bell's jealousy of Wendy, tricking her into revealing the location of Peter's lair. The pirates lie in wait and capture the Lost Boys and the Darlings as they exit, leaving behind a time bomb to kill Peter. Tinker Bell learns of the plot just in time to snatch the bomb from Peter as it explodes. Peter rescues Tinker Bell from the rubble and together they confront the pirates, releasing the children before they can be forced to walk the plank. Peter engages Hook in single combat as the children fight off the crew, and finally succeeds in humiliating the captain. Hook and his crew flee, with the crocodile in hot pursuit. Peter gallantly commandeers the deserted ship, and with the aid of Tinker Bell's pixie dust, flies it to London with the children aboard. Mr. and Mrs. Darling return home from the party to find Wendy not in her bed, but sleeping at the open window; John and Michael are asleep in their beds. Wendy wakes and excitedly tells about their adventures. The parents look out the window and see what appears to be a pirate ship in the clouds. Mr. Darling, who has softened his position about Wendy staying in the nursery, recognizes it from his own childhood, as it breaks up into clouds itself. Crew *Directed by Hamilton Luske Clyde Geronimi Wilfred Jackson *Effects Animators George Rowley Joshua Meador Dan MacManus Blaine Gibson *Character Animators Hal King Cliff Nordberg Fred Moore Bob Carlson Hal Ambro Harvey Toombs Ken O'Brien Don Lusk Bill Justice Judge Whitaker Marvin Woodward Jerry Hathcock Hugh Fraser Art Stevens Eric Cleworth Clair Weeks *Directing Animators Milt Kahl Frank Thomas Wolfgang Reitherman Ward Kimball Ollie Johnston Marc Davis Eric Larson John Lounsbery Les Clark Norm Ferguson *Backgrounds by Ralph Hulett Ray Huffine Art Riley Thelma Witmer Al Dempster Dick Anthony Eyvind Earle Brice Mack Art Landy *Color and Styling Mary Blair John Hench Claude Coats Don Da Gradi *Layout Charles Philippi McLaren Stewart Tom Codrick A. Kendall O'Connor Hugh Hennesy Ken Anderson Don Griffith Al Zinnen Thor Putnam Lance Nolley *Story by Ted Sears Erdman Penner Bill Peet Winston Nibler Joe Rinaldi Milt Banta Ralph Wright Bill Cottrell *Vocal Arrangements Jud Conlon *Orchestration Edward Plumb *Songs by Sammy Fain Sammy Cahn Oliver Wallace Frank Churchill Erdman Penner Winston Nibler Ted Sears *Music by Oliver Wallace *Special Processes Ub Iwerks *Music Editor Al Teeter *Edited by Donald Halliday *Sound Recording Harold J. Steck Robert O. Cook *Sound Director C.O. Slyfield Home Video history *Septemeber 17 , 1990 - VHS - Walt Disney Classics) *March 3, 1998 (VHS - Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection) *July 1998 (VHS Reissue - Made in Brazil - Abril Vídeo/Walt Disney Home Video) *November 23, 1999 (DVD - Walt Disney Limited Issue) *July 2000 (DVD - Made in Brazil - Buena Vista Home Entertainment) *February 12, 2002 (VHS/DVD - Special Edition) *August 2002 (VHS Reissue - Made in Brazil - Walt Disney Home Entertainment) *March 6, 2007 (2-Disc DVD, Platinum Edition) *March 5, 2013 (Diamond Edition - Blu-ray/DVD Combo and 2-Disc DVD) External links *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5jHqYHrLpbw *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RrSJ5P1bERQ *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y7WJgilBrAc *Peter Pan wiki Category:Disney animated features canon Category:1953 films Category:Peter Pan Category:Films based on books